


Пингвины – и нет им конца

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: В мире будущего тебе могут предложить самую странную работу. Например, поднимать пингвинов.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Пингвины – и нет им конца

Высокотехнологичный купол станции выглядел достаточно впечатляюще, но все остальные помещения, к вящему разочарованию Чонгука, ничем не отличались от обычного научного центра в любом городе. Например, в его родном. Уж он-то знал, отработав там пару лет в должности младшего сотрудника.  
Перевод в центр А, на полюсе, казался ему невероятной возможностью получить кучу новых впечатлений, знаний и доказать собственную ответственность и незаменимость. Пока выходило так себе.  
— Переворачиватель пингвинов, серьезно? — уточнил он у своего чересчур жизнерадостного коллеги. — Разве это не какая-то шутка? Века из двадцать первого?  
— Вообще-то я даже названия этого произносить не должен, — Тэхен умудрялся несколько дней подряд бесить его нечитаемым выражением лица. Вот и сейчас Чонгук не мог понять — издевается ли тот, или всерьез. — Секретная информация.  
Так Чонгук стал переворачивателем пингвинов. Каждый день он надевал огромный пуховик, огромные утепленные штаны, специальные ботинки с такой мучительно долгой шнуровкой, что каждый раз хотелось плакать, и вставал на вахту. Его подопечные за век сильно прибавили в росте, но остались такими же симпатичными и похожими на детские игрушки. Особенно малыши.  
— Как дела? — спросил его Тэхен на третий день, застав за высокоинтеллектуальным переступанием с ноги на ногу.  
— Они не падают, — процедил Чонгук сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как от холода немеет лицо.  
— Упадут, — глубокомысленно изрек Тэхен. — Я принес тебе горячий чай.  
Возможно, он не издевался. Просто с прожитыми годами внутри Чонгука просыпался ворчливый дедок — вот у его научного руководителя Мина же проснулся и пыхтел на полную мощь.  
— Я читал статьи, и во всех из них говорят, что такая профессия — фикция, — через неделю наблюдения сообщил Чонгук.  
— Очень секретная информация, — еще раз многозначительно выдохнул Тэхен. — Знаешь, у меня есть лишняя шоколадка…  
Шоколадку на холоде есть совсем не хотелось, но Чонгук спрятал ее в кармане. Тэхен еще постоял с ним, а потом тихо удалился в свой кабинет — далекое начальство вечно требовало от него каких-то цифр.  
— Они не падают, — на исходе второй недели заметил Чонгук. Пингвины уже привыкли к его присутствию, так что он стал подходить чуть ближе. Возможно, они считали его мелким, не очень умным пингвиноподобным существом.  
— А вот и запуск, — философски заметил Тэхен, но ничего не произошло. Чонгук уже хотел переспросить, боясь, что со слухом случилась какая-то беда во время дежурств, но тут небо вспыхнуло ослепительно яркими цветами, словно кто-то включил северное сияние и выкрутил все настройки на максимум.  
А потом поверх этого цветового безумия огромным скатом проплыл космический корабль. Его гладкое брюхо оглушительно урчало, притягивало взгляд и одновременно оттеняло каждый перелив света.  
Чонгук запрокинул голову и не успел вовремя выровняться: его качнуло, и он шумно упал в снег — стало одновременно мягко, смешно и немного холодно. Тэхен плюхнулся рядом и умиротворенно вздохнул:  
— Каждый раз, как в первый. Здесь совсем недавно построили этот аэродром, так что никак не могу привыкнуть… Это пассажирский лайнер. Он встает тут на заправку, а потом спокойно отправляется в большой аэропорт.  
— Оооо, — только и сумел выдавить Чонгук. Может, ради таких моментов и стоило попасть сюда на странную, несуществующую работу. Он давно уже разучился смотреть по сторонам не через объектив телефона или фотоаппарата. А здесь минуты, заполненные только лайнером и поддельным северным сиянием, ощущались правильными. Куда мог торопиться подниматель пингвинов? Для того, чтобы вытащить телефон, Чонгуку пришлось бы проделать миллион разных действий.  
Недалеко раздался мягкий, едва слышный шум, похожий на звук падения.  
— Ну вот, — Тэхен сел и улыбнулся ему. В обрамлении капюшона его лицо выглядело загадочным, как у настоящего антарктического колдуна. — Пойдем поднимать.  
Кажется, не только людей поражала красота и величественность происходящего.  
Может, просто впечатлений для хрупкого пингвиньего мозга вышло слишком много, вот и ноги держать перестали. Тут уж не до величественности.  
— Завтра освободится твой кабинет, — сообщил Тэхен, пока они поднимали пингвина на ноги, а тот выражал свое несогласие с таким насилием над личностью. — У нас тут все медленно.  
— Значит, это все-таки шутка? — выпалил Чонгук и обвиняюще ткнул ему пальцем в плечо. — Проверка для новичков, а?  
— Нормальная должность, — Тэхен пожал плечами. — Все с нее начинали. И потом, они падают.  
— Но ты знаешь, когда запуски! — Чонгук зачем-то похлопал пингвина по спине, словно тот был его перебравшим коллегой.  
— Знаю, — согласился Тэхен. — Пойдем, чаю выпьем. Введу тебя в курс дела.  
— И зачем тогда это все? — пробубнил Чонгук, возвращаясь за Тэхеном в купол. В глубине души что-то требовало не оставлять пингвинов надолго.  
— Как я могу доверить исследование человеку, которому не могу доверить пингвинов? — Тэхен фыркнул. И в чем-то он, конечно, был прав. Пингвины требовали выдающейся ответственности и незаменимости. И немного чувства юмора. Кстати, кажется, Чонгук только что получил повышение. А, значит, все шло точно по плану.  
Его еще вспомнят, как того «гениального переворачивателя пингвинов», а если нет, то именно так Чонгук назовет свои мемуары.  
— Следующий запуск через двадцать минут, — Тэхен вернулся к нему и взял за руку. — Пингвинов считаешь? Идем уже, а то весь чай остынет.  
Чонгук хмыкнул. Не стоило тому знать о его амбициозных планах, а особенно о том, как в его голове небольшая группа пингвинов превратилась в целое бесконечное море. И не было ему конца.


End file.
